


You Will Never Be Alone

by commandershakarian



Series: Heir of Ash and Fire [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Feels, Impending Death, description of death, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley Shepard tries to deal with the upcoming attack on the Collectors, but for the first time in a long time, she is afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Never Be Alone

The glass was cool against her flushed skin. Her eyes were closed, but even then, Charley Shepard could still see the black expanse of space on the other side of the window. Her nights were sleepless, filled with the last images she saw before her death: the burning pieces of the Normandy floating around her, an inhabitable planet below, the feeling of weightless as she floated through space, choking as her body struggled to take what little oxygen was left in her tank…

Charley’s eyes fluttered open and she gasped for air, having forgotten to breath as she relived that awful moment before death. Adrenaline thrummed in her veins, as if preparing her for a fight, but the Observation Deck was silent, still as death. Cool sweat beaded along her forehead and she reached up to wipe it away, disgusted. Charley didn’t deal with fear often, especially not since the attack on Mindoir. Anger had propelled her forward, kept her going. Death was inevitable and when it finally happened, it would be out of her control. But now, she didn’t want to die. Not again. She had too much to lose. The fear made her weak. Without the usual anger in her blood, she didn’t know who she was. 

Hair fell into her eyes as she shook the thoughts away. Billions of people were counting on her. She couldn’t falter or the Collectors would win.

Sighing, she slumped against the wall, keeping her gaze from the window. No matter how hard she tried, the sight of the stars still brought the memories back, brought back the pain and the terror. She had hoped time would help, but it had done nothing.

The shivering started before she could stop it. It was only when she heard Thane’s voice that she realized.

“Siha…”

Her eyes found the concerned drell standing across from her. Brushing the stray hair behind her ear, she straightened, hoping he didn’t notice the tremors. “Thane, I-”

“Is something the matter?” He took a step towards her. Thane was observant, too observant at times, but it was his profession. Assassins had to take in every detail. She wished he didn’t when she was with him. It made her feel naked around him, as if no matter how hard she tried to fake happiness, he would be able to discern if she was lying or not. “Siha, you’re trembling.”

“I’m fine.” She snapped, stepping away from his outstretched hand. She hated feeling so helpless. No matter how hard she tried to not be curt with her friends, it was a difficult habit to break. She hadn’t been truly happy since she was sixteen. “I’ll be fine.”

Thane didn’t respond. He only waited for her to gain control. Silence fell upon the room again. As strong as she tried to be, Charley was afraid. Afraid of facing the Collectors, afraid of losing her friends, afraid of failing humanity. The future of the galaxy was on her shoulders and she truly didn’t know how to handle it.

When she finally spoke, her voice broke. “I can’t do this.”

His arms were around her in the next moment. “Siha, you can.”

Tears betrayed her. Frustrated, she wiped them away, but didn’t try to move from the circle of Thane’s embrace. “The Reapers have been one step ahead of us this entire time. How can we defeat something like that?”

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.” Thane forced her to meet his gaze and the sight of her tears tore at him. He had never seen her broken before. “We know what this battle will mean. Even if we do not survive, each of your crew is willing to do anything to stop the Collectors, to stop the Reapers.”

Charley shook her head. The tears she’d been holding back finally fell upon her scarred cheeks. His eyes watched as a stray teardrop created a path down her skin. “No one should have to die. There are so many deaths on my conscience. I can’t add more. I refuse to add yours to that list.”

“Is that what you are afraid of?” Thane pressed his lips into her ebony hair. His presence had calmed her tremors, but not her restless mind. “That time will come whether or not we want it. I am sorry that I’ve caused you pain.”

Charley squeezed her eyes tightly against another flood of tears. “ _ Don’t _ ,” she whispered roughly. “ _ Never  _ be sorry.”

Thane nodded and held her close, the tears soaking his clothes. “I am here, Siha. You will never be alone as long as I’m alive.”

Charley felt her words catch in her throat. Her hands clung to him, refusing to let go. “I love you, Thane. I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

The assassin smiled, hearing the sincerity in how she spoke. “Who said this has to be goodbye?”

Charley glanced up at him, seeing the smile through her blurry gaze. His hand had taken hers. Turning her palm towards the ceiling, she watched as the man she loved placed a small object it in. It took her a few moments to realize it was a tiny gold band with a single pearl. She felt the tears coming once more. “Thane?”

“Hold onto this, Siha. When we defeat the Collectors, we can enjoy whatever time we have,  _ together _ .”

She didn’t speak her agreement. Instead, she met his lips feverishly, joy and despair warring within her. She didn’t know which would win, but with Thane in her arms, she didn’t need to think about the future. He was hers.


End file.
